An unexpected Tiwst
by Ki-chama
Summary: Michiru, Agata and Tsubaki are the only one left at the evening, but Agata's constant glaring at Michiru gives him the creeps and he decides to leave. Unfortunately, he forgets his jacket in the Student Council room. When he opens the door he witnesses something he'd never expect.


[ First I have to say that english isn't my mother-tongue and I'm really bad at placing comma! XD But I hope you enjoy my story anyway! I translated from German to English so I had troubles with some translations. I hope you don't mind! ]

* * *

It was one of these days that was supposed to be normal, when everything went like it should: The Sket-dan was there to help and the Student Council at least predicted to.

At the end of the day, just Student Council President Agata Sojiro, his hard-working Vice-President Tsubaki Sasuke and the General Affairs Manager Shinba Michiru were there, remained silent. Other than Tsubaki and Michiru, Agata took a little nap, sometimes opened his eyes just to glare at Michiru. He, feeling stabbed by that, didn't even ask if Agata wants to accompany him on his way home, although it was very untypical for Agata to remain longer than he actually had to. Michiru stood up and sayed his Goodbye without looking back.

Less than five minutes later, Agata rose and went to the door to slid it open and check the floor, just to close it immediatly after that and sit down on Daisy's seat, near Tsubaki. He fold his arms behind his head and leaned back, watched the hard-working bee Tsubaki doing his stuff. He, feeling a similiar stabbed feeling as Michiru by that, looked puzzled to his President and pulled his eyebrows together.

"P-President?"

A mischievously grin hushed over the face of Agata and he slipped closer to the smaller one, so that he could wrap his arm around Tsubaki's neck.

"Worked hard enough for today, hm?"

Tsubaki looked up. Actually, his work never ended - it was his aim to be a good example for other students and for the sake of a better school, after all. But he knew what Agata meant, blushed instantly and stared on the desk before him. He didn't think that it was a good time for things like that, so he prepared himself to fight against that. By the time he felt a kiss on his left and Agata's hand on the other cheak, he forgot about this plans and the displeasure became goodwill.

Michiru noticed that recently a few things went a little bit differently, but he couldn't explain himself what exactly, nor did he know why Agata seemed to be this inpatient recently. He couldn't talk with him about that, because Michiru didn't want to know which of all the answers he could give he actually _would give_. Michiru sighed and shook his head, looked back to the school and saw a pupil who had just finished his club activities for today. While he was inspecting his classmate, he recognized the green color of the school uniform. He looked down on himself and noticed that he forgot his own jacket in the Student Council's room. So he turned back and went back with lots of motivation and hummed a soft melody. The setting sun, which shined through the huge windows gave all the things a warm reddish touch, which matched the autumn.  
A smile demonstrated that feeling layed on the face of the ladies' man.  
Full of enthusiasm, he slid the door open, whereupon his smile faded away.

Agata and Tsubaki both noticed it. Not the humming on the floor, not the sound of the steps, but the sliding of the door and the loud gasping of that one person. Tsubaki was startled and bummed his head against Agata's chest, but could grab his arm. Tsubaki's blushing got even darker and he stared suprised at Michiru, while Agata's back straightened and made Tsubaki follow him, since he held on to his arm. He was surprisingly calm and just smiled at his best friend, who stood in the door and shook his head in dismay.

"Err.. A-Agata?", Michiru stuttered against the lump in his throat.

"Shinba-san!", Tsubaki croaked. Just Agata seemed cool to this.

"Kakaka!", he laughed and layed his hand on the back of his head. He neither had the words and decided not to explain anything, instead he tried to loosen up the situation. "Err, Michiru... what.. err.. why are you still here?"

Michiru just shook his head. He wanted to forget what he saw, turned back and closed the door. He couldn't care less about his jacket and sighed heavily.

"That is the only thing someone like you could say in a moment like that", Michiru whispered to himself and left the building. Laughing, he thought, that's the right thing to do.


End file.
